Where you belong
by rjwritergirl
Summary: Set immediately after 'The Last Jedi'. Poe and Rey are sent on a mission to find supplies that the rebellion needs. Will the rebellion be able to rebuild itself? And will their friendship blossom into something more? (Rey/Poe endgame). Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Set immediately after 'The Last Jedi'. Poe and Rey are sent on a mission to find supplies that the rebellion needs. Will the rebellion be able to rebuild itself? And will their friendship blossom into something more? (Rey/Poe endgame).**_

 _ **This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, although I've read it for ages. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**_

* * *

Poe woke with a start. In the bunk across from him, Finn snored quietly. Poe listened hard. What had woken him? Finally, he heard it. Faint talking; somewhere near the cockpit. He could hear BB-8 beeping but it wasn't fast and exciting; it was cautious and fearful. Had something happened?

He padded down the passageway of the Falcon, carefully stepping around the other sleeping rebels who had managed to find a free space on the deck. He was one of the few who had managed to snag a bunk, but he wasn't about to make any apologies. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see several people curled up in the Engineering Bay. There wasn't much space for everyone and he was looking forward to getting to another base so they could sleep in actual beds again.

Listening carefully, he figured out who was talking before he hit the cockpit. General Organa, Rey, and the Wookie- Chewbacca? Poe wasn't sure if he had the name right. BB-8 was beeping about something.

"Commander." General Leia greeted him as he walked up. "Is everything all right?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Poe moved to the only empty seat; the one behind General Organa, across from Rey. "What's everyone doing up at this time of night?"

"We're trying to figure out where to go. We need to refuel, stock up on supplies and see if we can get our hands on another ship," General Leia relayed what they already knew but didn't say aloud. "As much as I love the Falcon, we're crammed in like sardines."

"How many of us are left?" Rey asked.

"Less than 50..." General Leia's tone was grim. BB-8 burst into a flurry of beeping protests. "Not counting the droids," Leia added, one hand patting the droid's head. BB-8 chirped happily once before quieting.

"Do you have any ideas Commander?" Leia directed her next question to Poe.

He realized that she'd addressed him as Commander. "I thought I'd been demoted," He replied humbly.

"Don't let this go to your head, but you've been reinstated." Leia gave him a knowing look and her eyes danced with mischief. "You showed the kind of leadership ability I'm looking for on Crait."

Poe nodded to himself smiling, he was glad that he'd been reinstated. He shot a glance at Rey who was looking at him, smiling. He tried not to blush. "Where are we now?" He asked. Leia shifted so he could see the navi-computer better.

"Just leaving the Crait system," Leia said. "There's not much here."

"There's not much anywhere," Poe responded, shrugging.

"True." Leia conceded.

"What about Sullust?" Poe pointed, "we have enough fuel to get there, right?" Mentally he crossed his fingers.

"Yes, but there's not much in the way of fresh provisions." Leia said with a sigh, "there is an old abandoned rebel base but it was attacked years ago, and I'm sure it's in no condition to house anyone. We need a system that has plenty of wildlife and vegetation so we can restock our base supply. But it needs to be close enough to an outpost that we can restock our weapons, ships and begin to rebuild our manpower." Her lips pursed in deep thought. "I know of a place we might be able to do that. But it'll take a week to get there, and I don't know that we have the fuel. Even if we did, we have too many on the Falcon right now, we need another ship. Stat."

"Where is this place?" Poe asked, leaning forward to get a better view of the computer.

"Bespin. In the Anoat system." Leia replied.

"I can see why it'll take a week to get there," Poe quipped with veiled humor.

"You mean Cloud City? Lando Calrissian?!" Rey asked in surprise. Even in her remote area of the galaxy, she had heard of the legendary general.

"Yes," Leia confirmed.

"What does he do there?"

"He runs one of the mines, at least he did. We lost contact years ago. But despite the fuel situation, I'm concerned the First Order has their eye on it." Leia grumbled in frustration. She believed there should always be a plan, but lately, every time she turned around, she was being thwarted by one thing or another.

"Is there any way you can contact your friend directly and see if the First Order is there?" Poe suggested without sounding too forward. "Would he be honest about it if they were there already?"

Chewie and Leia shared a look. "If he knows what's good for him he will," she finally responded. "But it's refueling that's of the utmost concern right now. Especially if we're going to be going to the unknown regions to hide out while we get our strength back."

Poe thought for a moment. "Are there any one man crafts on board?"

Chewbacca said something and Rey spoke, "Only one escape pod, but yes."

"And it would take up fuel," Leia pointed out. "We have some to spare, but not much."

"Let's find the closest planet, then I'll go down in the escape pod, get a transport, a passenger ship, and extra fuel," Poe volunteered without a second thought.

"If I wasn't worried about Unkar Plutt trying to steal the Falcon back, I'd suggest Jakku once we refuel," Rey offered an alternative. "I know Nima Outpost and we could get plenty of extra ships, parts, and weapons."

"Tatooine? Yavin?" Poe knew both planets were out of range, but there was always hope.

"We might still have some allies on Yavin," Leia agreed, "but it's a risk. There's no way to know in advance if the First Order has been there already."

The cockpit was silent as everyone considered the remark. Leia finally sighed and stood. "I'm going to get some caf, anyone want to go with me?"

Poe stood as soon as he saw Rey standing. "I do," they spoke as one. That seemed to amuse the General and she smiled and shook her head as the three of them exited the cockpit with BB-8 rolling along behind them.

Leia entered the mess hall first, and Poe breathed a sigh of relief that only a couple of people were lingering. Lieutenant Connix was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of caf. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale. She looked ready to fall over from exhaustion.

"Go to my bunk," Poe offered. "You look exhausted."

"But..." the Lieutenant started to protest.

"You're no good to us if you make yourself sick." Poe interrupted. "We all need to be well rested right now. I'm your commanding officer, that's an order; go to bed."

Knowing that it would be a criminal offense to disobey a direct order, Lt Connix stood. "You can have my caf," she gestured to the cup. "No sense in it going to waste when we're on limited resources."

As she walked down the hall, Poe hissed after her, "careful, Finn snores!"

Both Leia and Rey laughed as Poe sat down in the Lieutenants spot and took a sip. He coughed, the lieutenant was a good leader, but she couldn't make a cup of caf to save her life. Leia noticed the look on his face, took the cup and took a small sip. She too made a face and poured it down the drain with a muttered "Screw resources, that's awful."

Leia rummaged through the cupboard and then nodded in understanding. "No wonder." She took the box of grounds and threw them in the trash chute. "Han bought those before we got married."

Leia set out to make some decent caf and waved off any help Poe or Rey offered. The two of them sat at the table, making small talk as Leia busied herself around the small mess deck. That was something Poe really admired about the General. She wasn't afraid to do what other leaders might label "mundane" jobs. Making breakfast, grabbing a blaster and fighting, or even unclogging a toilet; no job was beneath her.

BB-8 beeped happily and Rey turned to Poe's droid. "Yes, BB-8?"

Poe smiled as he watched Rey and BB-8 interact. Not many people treated droids with such kindness. He was glad that Rey and Finn were so nice to BB-8. Most people thought it odd, or even amusing that he was so close to his droid.

Poe turned as he felt eyes on him. It was Leia. "Everything all right, General?"

The General smiled; as if she was keeping a secret. "Everything is fine."

* * *

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, I love getting reviews.**_

* * *

Poe looked up from the magazine he'd been reading as General Leia walked into the mess hall. He could tell by the look on her face that the news wasn't going to be good.

"Commander Dameron, Lieutenant Connix, Finn, and Rey, please assemble in the cockpit."

All four pairs of eyes looked up in surprise, but no one said a word. They all stood up to follow Leia to the cockpit where Chewie was busy checking the logistics and matching them against the computer's calculations. Leia waited until everyone was settled before closing the door.

"I know a few of us spoke about this earlier." Leia began, her voice low so it wouldn't carry beyond the area should anyone be passing by, "but we need to locate some more supplies, equipment, and, if possible, another ship."

Lieutenant Connix and Finn both nodded in agreement. Another ship would help lighten the load and boost morale at the same time.

"What's the plan General?" Poe asked, curious as to what clever plan she might have up her sleeve. So far, Leia Organa-Solo had far surpassed any folklore or tall tales when it came to her ability to command and lead. She was the stuff legends were made of.

"Commander Dameron, using the escape pod, I want you go to Verdanth, to get the ships and fuel we need." Leia said.

"Verdanth?" Where were they?

"It's the nearest planet. I'll get you a list and money." Poe nodded as Leia continued talking. "Then, after Commander Dameron returns, we will use the ships to split up and go to Sullest and Naboo to restock up our provisions and supplies," Leia concluded.

"What exactly do we need?" Finn asked.

"Everything. Food, medical supplies, weapons, fuel, equipment….just to name a few things," Leia recited the never ending list, sounding weary. "I'm still deciding who is going where, but Finn and Lieutenant Connix, you'll be teamed up, and Rey and Poe, you'll be teamed up."

Poe smiled to himself. He would be glad of the opportunity to get to know Rey better.

"What about BB-8?" Poe asked, "do you need him to stay here or…"

"He can go with you and Rey once you get back from Verdanth." Leia frowned. It felt as though all he did was leave his droid with other people.

"I'll leave you to get ready, Commander. Let me know when you're ready to depart," Leia ordered. "I'll be giving you a homing beacon…" She held out the wrist device. Poe briefly wondered if it was the same homing beacon Rey had used. "And an extra holo pad so you can stay in touch with us."

How could he say no? Poe nodded. "Give me a few minutes to pack a bag and gather a couple rations." Poe disliked sitting around and doing nothing. The sooner he could leave and get back, the better.

"I'll see you when you're ready. Meeting adjourned." Leia motioned for Poe to go pack. As the others hurried to make themselves ready for their own journey, Poe headed toward the galley. Deliberating between an packet of something that resembled stew but tasted like hind end of a Taun-Taun, or something that was tasteless but high in calories and protein.

"I would go with the second choice," Leia said, taking a seat at the circular table. Poe grabbed a few of the pouches and shoved them in his bag.

Leia slid the holo-pad, the credit disc and homing beacon across the table. Poe carefully placed the beacon on his wrist and shoved the other two items in his bag. It was now or never. In silence, they walked to the back of the Falcon where the escape pod was located.

Lifting one leg inside, Poe looked to Finn, then at BB-8 and Rey. "Take care of my droid please."

"I will." Both Finn and Rey spoke as one. The ominous sound of the vacuum sealing the escape pod door closed filled the small pod darkened and Poe felt it exiting the Falcon. As it drifted towards Verdanth, Poe mentally went through the list General Organa had given him. A passenger ship, a freighter, more rations, medical supplies and if he could finagle it, lots more weapons.

Poe played with the homing beacon for a moment before slipping it back onto his wrist. He thought back to Rey's smile as she promised to take care of BB-8. He had no doubt that his droid would have quite a story to tell when he returned.

The trip was only a few hours, and despite catching a few short catnaps, Poe was antsy when he finally landed on Verdnath. He exited the pod and did a quick check to ensure he had everything with him. He glanced at the fuel gage. Almost empty. Certainly not enough to make it back to the Falcon. He made a mental note to see if he could later siphon the rest of the fuel if he got the chance or even fill it up and take the escape pod back to the Falcon again.

With a tad of self-assurance in his feet, he began to make his way to the closet was just his luck that he would arrive around the same time businesses were scheduled to open. Still, he had an hour to kill.

Poe could feel someone staring. As inconspicuous as possible, he surveyed his surroundings. His sharp eyes checked out every possible hiding place but came up empty. He couldn't shake the feeling. However, it wouldn't help him to let them know he could feel them watching. Besides, if they continued to stare, they'd eventually slip up and then he would have them.

His stomach growled loudly. He pulled a ration bar out of his bag and ate it slowly, watching as the shop owners prepared for the day. He lingered by a stall advertising X-Wing fighters.. He wanted a new one, but he finally continued to walk past it. The Resistance would be able to repair some or buy some more X-Wings. Right now a freighter, rations, and medical supplies, were a bigger priority than feeding his ego.

He glanced at some tables in the middle of the small plaza and took a seat. He played with his necklace and wondered how BB-8 was faring. He knew the little droid was resilient and could take care of himself, but he was relieved to know Finn and Rey were with him. Before departing, BB-8 had sung Rey's praises so much that if he wasn't a droid, Poe would have thought that BB-8 had a crush on Rey.

"She's a lucky girl," a dulcet-toned voice pulled Poe from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused by the remark..

"The woman you're smiling about. The ring belongs to her, doesn't it?" There was a pause as Poe tried to think of a way to explain that it was his late mother's ring. The woman had a nurses' insignia on her lapel. "She's lucky, not everyone has a man who thinks about her like that."

Poe flushed. "We're not…." he began "that is….she's not…."

"Ahhh." The nurses eyes danced. "But you want to be with her." She pointed out.

Poe was saved from having to come up with a response by the shops opening. He stood, said his good byes and made his way to a stall advertising freighters for sale.

By the end of the day he had to rent a docking bay so that he could have a place to direct his purchases. That night, after settling in, he called the Falcon from the new Resistance freighter. "I managed to get both ships, along with a freighter and passenger ship. They're not pretty but they work," Poe described to Leia. "We'll still need a larger ship, but these will do for now."

"Thank you, Commander," Leia praised, "I knew I could count on you."

"I'll pick up the remainder of the rations, medical supplies and extra fuel tomorrow. I think I can get the escape pod I used into the freighter here."

Leia nodded in agreement.

"How's BB-8?"

"I've hardly seen him, he's been following Rey around all day," Leia relayed, "I'll let you talk to Rey."

Normally Poe would have objected. There was no need to call someone away from their station to see how a droid was doing, but part of him wanted to see Rey, so he waited patiently.

"Is everything alright, Poe?" Rey asked, finally appearing on the holo-Pad.

Poe smiled as he heard BB-8 beeping in the background. "How is BB-8?" Poe asked, "It feels like all I do is leave him with other people."

"He misses you," Rey said. "But he's doing well. He wants you to hurry back." Rey ignored BB-8 chirpy but indignant responses.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, I still need to get a few things." Poe said, not missing the way his droid was behaving.

"All right, we'll see you then." Rey smiled, the holo call ended and Rey spent a moment smiling at the space Poe had been. Finally, she got up and went back to the kitchen, with BB-8 trailing along behind her.

Poe tried to sleep, but soon gave up. He dug through his pack and took a drink packet to the kitchen. After warming some water, he mixed the powder in. Since he'd bought a freighter, he was in one of the bigger docking bays and he could see the Verdanth rain forest beyond the platform. The trees rustled and the sounds were unfamiliar to Poe.

Something didn't feel right. He peered out of the windows, but didn't see anything except the dark forest. Was anyone out there? It had felt like someone had been watching him all day. It pissed him off that he hadn't been able to figure out who it was.

He heard the holo-pad beeping, By the time he got to the cockpit, Leia had left a message reminding him of oil for the droids. Poe deleted the message and leaned back in the pilot's seat, formulating a plan for the next day. Finally, he went to the back of the ship to bed.

The next morning, Poe rose early and wandered around the market-place buying the much needed rations and medical supplies, and oil for the droids and bedding. Most of the items he directed to be delivered to the docking bay, but he still had a couple of boxes to carry. The sun was setting as he gathered up the rest of the supplies and started making his way back to the ship.

"Excuse me." A woman in a low cut blouse and shorts walked up to him, he accidentally dropped the box he was carrying. He sighed deeply and bent to pick it up.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"I need a ship but don't have any money." The woman's lip quivered.

Poe nearly laughed, what did she expect him to be able to do about it? "Maybe you can work on a freighter or work for one of the shop owners." He suggested politely, "I'm out of money, so I can't help you."

"But…." The woman leaned over, helping him with boxes. Poe grunted and looked away as her breasts nearly fell out of her top. "I'm worried that someone will take advantage of me. Don't you want to help a girl like me…?"

"I'm sure there are freighters for women," Poe said abruptly. "I'm not able to help you." He made to move past her, but the woman leaned up against him and purred seductively.

"I'd feel better if a nice strong, good looking….."

Poe gently pushed past her and said the only thing he could think of to get this woman to back off. "I'm married, okay? See this ring?" He pulled his necklace out of his shirt and showed it to the woman. "She's waiting for me to bring my freighter and take her home to Tatooine. Every credit I've got is going towards that, nothing is going to stop me, leave me alone." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _Please review!_


End file.
